


You make my dreams crumb true

by patience_for_delia



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patience_for_delia/pseuds/patience_for_delia
Summary: Charity owns a bakery and Vanessa is a one of her best customers. Written for Vanity Fest day 3.





	You make my dreams crumb true

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Ever since Vanessa discovered ‘Give and Cake’ she can’t stop going there. Which has more to do with the pretty saleswoman than the actual taste of the bread.  
When she first discovered the bakery she went there two times a week, than she went 4 times a week and that number has now increased to everyday. She always buys a Muffin and a small bread. 

Vanessa is Charity’s favorite costumer and the fact that she buy’s so much has nothing to do with that. A week or two after Vanessa first visited the bakery Charity started scribbling down her number underneath the bakery box that carries Vanessa’s muffin. But up to now she hasn’t received a call. She mustered it may be because Vanessa never noticed it or because she is too polite to mention it and reject her. She thinks it must be first option because if it would be the lather Vanessa would probably just go to another bakery.

Usually Vanessa and Charity make some small talk that resolves into Charity ignoring all the other customers. Today is like any other day…

Charity was zoning out, pretending to listen to the old lady on the other side of the counter, talking endlessly about her grandsons new job. But when Vanessa walked into the bakery, a broad smile appeared on her face. Vanessa returned the smile and Charity cut off the old lady in favor of serving her favorite customer.

“The regular?” She asked with a wink.

The old lady looked behind and sighed irritated because she was cut off in the middle of her story. She glanced angry at Charity, in response Charity pulled at face at her and the woman left the bakery.

“Yes.” Vanessa responded grinning.

Charity decided to try and find out why Vanessa hadn’t called her yet. While she was grabbing the muffin she casually asked: “You must have a big family?” Charity tried to figure out if Vanessa was dating anyone.

“No, it’s just me and my son. Why would you think I have a big family?” Vanessa asked confused.

Charity was grabbing a bread so she had her back turned towards Vanessa. She smiled fondly at this piece of information. Charity composed herself a little and she turned around.

“Well you buy a bread every day, that’s a lot to eat all by yourself. Guess you work out a lot, makes sense, you look very fit.” Charity emphasized the last word.

Vanessa blushed at Charity’s comment. “No, I don’t really have time for that, having to combine looking after a two year old with my job.”

“Oh, don’t tell me I have a couple of kids myself.” 

Vanessa seemed quite disappointed by her words, which confused Charity. Vanessa told her she had a kid herself less than a minute ago.

“But your children must have a father that helps you out?” 

‘That was why she seemed so disappointed, she thought I was married. So she does fancy me.’ Charity thought.

Charity snorted. “Those nobody’s don’t wear themselves out. I guess were in the same boat.” Charity shrugged.

“I guess we are.” Vanessa smiled relieved that Charity wasn’t dating anyone.

“You still haven’t told me what you do with all that bread?”

“I give some of it to the less fortunate.” Vanessa said only half lying.

“Oh so you just give my amazing tasting bread to a bunch of tramps.” Charity asked fake annoyed.

“Something like that.” Vanessa said apologetic.

“Well you paid for it, so I guess what you do with it is none of my business.” Charity shrugged handing the bread over to Vanessa. 

“You put a lot of work into it so you deserve to know what happens with it.” Vanessa said, their hands brushed when she handed the money over to Charity.

“Oh no my cousin Chas who co-owns the place does most of it and we have a few employees.”

“Well if you want to know anyway you could come to the pond around 3.”

“Watching you feed the tramps, I can’t wait.” Charity winked.

“I’ll see you later then.” Vanessa smiled.

“Bye Vanessa.” Charity said when Vanessa closed the door.

“Chas, Chas!” Charity yelled while walked through the back door towards the living room the minute Vanessa left. Paddy and Chas were snuggling on the couch watching tv.

“What’s happened?” Chas asked worried.

“Get out of here, I need to talk to Chas.” Charity said pulling Paddy up and pushing him towards the door.

“What are you doing with my Paddy?” Chas asked confused when Charity slammed the door in his face.

“I just told him, getting him out of here so I can talk to you. So listen.” Charity said cutting of whatever Chas was going to say. “You know the tiny blonde that comes to the bakery every day.” She started.

“Yes the one that you can’t stop talking about and who is killing your bad girl image.”

“Yes. What no! No one is killing anything.” Charity said annoyed.

“What happened to her?” Chas asked laughing.

“Well she sorta asked me out.” Charity said beaming.

“Finally it was about time, where is she taking you?” Chas smiled happy for her cousin.

“To the pond, we’re feeding tramps.”

Chas burst out laughing. “You, giving food to homeless people, Charity she IS killing your bad girl image.”

“Oh shut up, I won’t actually be feeding them, I will be watching her feed them. And I need to be there at three so I need you to take over the bakery now.”

“Charity it’s a quarter to one.”

“Exactly I need to hurry if I want to get there in time. Well not in time, casually late.”

Chas rolled her eyes at her cousin.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Vanessa was sitting on a bench near the pond feeding the ducks.

Charity approached her from behind. “So this is what you do with my bread.” 

Vanessa was startled and she turned around quickly. “Erm, yes.” She blushed.

“Letting me call the ducks tramps, the poor things.” Charity sat down next to Vanessa.

“I think they’ll get over it, they don’t look to bothered.” Vanessa offered her the bag.

“You know it’s bad to feed them right?” Charity informed her while grabbing a slice of bread and feeding it to the ducks.

“What? You’re kidding right?” 

“No, I’m not, it gets the place overpopulated and it makes them susceptible for diseases and all that.” Charity explained casually.

“Well stop feeding them!” Vanessa said grabbing the bread from Charity’s hands.

They burst out laughing, when the laughing subsided a comfortable silence overtook them.

“You should freeze it.” Charity broke the silence.

“What?”

“The bread, you should put it in the freezer.”

“I used to do that until the freezer got full.” Vanessa smiled.

“And you just keep buying bread.” Charity frowned.

Vanessa shrugged.

“It must be because you fancy pretty lady behind the counter.” Charity nudged her arm laughing. 

“You figured me out.” Vanessa smiled.

“I knew it!”

“That’s a lot of confidence miss Dingle.”

“I have a lot of self-knowledge. Though you almost bumped my confidence by not calling me.”

“How could I have called you, I don’t have your number?” Vanessa asked confused.

“Are you kiddin?”

“No, you never gave it to me and I never asked you.” 

Charity spotted the bakery box carrying Vanessa’s muffin next to her. She lifted it and turned it upside down.

“Oi, you’re butchering my muffin, stop smudging it’s frosting.”

Charity ignored her and showed her the number on the underside of the box.

“What did you think this was? It’s date of birth?”

“I never noticed it. How long have you been putting that there?” Vanessa frowned.

“Around two weeks since you first visited the bakery.” Charity admitted.

“Oh, do you do that for all of you customers?”

“No, only for the pretty tiny blondes.”

Vanessa flashed her a smile. “ I think I may use this sometime.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Charity smiled.


End file.
